I'm Home
by WinchesterRifle
Summary: Jimmy Novak's heaven. A semi-short family story.


**A/N: Review are spectacu-lac-ular. I'd love reviews on my poem story, Gabriel. This is about Jimmy's heaven. I hope you like! ****_:D . R&R Please!_**

Jimmy Novak never had a funeral and no one had ever buried his body. His family would never see him again. This heaven was a place he never would leave and somewhere inside he knew that but he was content with the memories he had made. He was happy enough, everyone was happy enough in his memories and that was all that mattered.

In Jimmy's memories, he was arriving home from his job to find Amelia lying down on the couch. "Amelia, I'm home. " Words couldn't explain how happy he was to see Amelia again!

"You're home!" Amelia sat up and walked to hug him." So how was your day?"

"Terrible. Longest day of my life. But it's all over now."

"DAADDY!" A young voiced screamed running in to the room. "Claire." Jimmy smiled. Claire grabbed tightly onto her father's leg. Jimmy crouched down to meet eye to eye with his daughter as he did, she let go of his leg. "How was your day, Claire?"

"Good. I builded a fort today, Daddy!"

"Wow, Claire... Hmph...You look different today... How old are you today, Claire?" Jimmy asked. Claire said nothing, she held up four fingers instead. "Four? Wow. You're almost as old as me." Claire laughed and ran to the kitchen table and sat down, kicking her feet as she waited for her parents. Jimmy and Amelia both followed. They all held hands and prayed, then ate the dinner Amelia had prepared. After dinner, Jimmy walked Claire upstairs to bed. Claire jumped into her bed and Jimmy sat on her bed, waiting for her to ask for a bedtime story.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Okay." He replied.

"Can you tell the one with the shepherd boy who beat the big guy?"

Jimmy smiled.

When Claire was four, Jimmy was happy but not as happy as he was now to see them again. Somewhere in his mind he knew Amelia and Claire weren't with him, I mean not really with him. They were still alive, he was a good as dead. The Amelia and Claire he saw were memory generated versions of the real ones. But Jimmy was still as happy as one could be. For once he thought, God was rewarding him for all he was put through. These were the happiest days of his life, Claire was still an innocent child and Amelia was happy.

"Long ago, there was a shepherd boy named David." Jimmy started. " He was watching after his father's sheep near Bethlehem. One day, The king sent a few servants to ask David to play music for him. The king, Saul was sad and ill. So David played his harp for the king to hear. Soon enough, the king regained health and set up his army on the opposite side of the Philistines. Everyday, The Philistine's warrior would tell the king's army, 'Choose a man to fight with me. If you kill me, the Philistines will become your servants. If I kill your warrior, you will become our slaves.' All of the Israelites trembled when they heard Goliath, the Philistine's warrior. They were afraid. But then David came to the camp site because he heard of the giant. David wasn't afraid. They king heard that David wished to challenge the giant and said to him, ' You are too young to fight but Goliath, he is a man of war.' Then David said, ' The lord who saved me from the paw of the lion and the paw of the bear when I kept my father's sheep, will protect me.' The king allowed him to face the giant. David walked up the hill to face Goliath. Goliath was angry when he saw the Israelites had sent a shepherd boy to a warrior's fight. Goliath shouted. David charged fearlessly at the giant and flung one of the stones he had, using his sling shot, at the giant. That stone, hit the giant right in the forehead and killed him. The Philistines saw that Goliath was dead and ran away. David became a hero among the Israelites and later became king, just as Prophet Samuel had told him. The End."

"Claire, put your hands like this" Jimmy pressed her hands together to pray. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy Name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our tresspasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

Jimmy kissed Claire's head and stood up.

"Daddy." Claire whispered, starting to nod off.

"Yes baby?"

"Don't leave. Please." Claire was struggling to stay awake now. Jimmy laughed quietly.

"Sweetie. I have to, I need to go to bed."

"No, Daddy. Never leave me and Mommy." Claire finally fell asleep. Jimmy was attonished by her words. Her words hit him hard "Never change" Jimmy whispered, kissing the forehead of his young daughter. Jimmy continued smiling and kissed Claire's head and he left. Those words alone almost reduced him to tears but he couldn't bring himself to cry. Jimmy walked down the stairs to see his wife happily waiting for him at the end of the staircase. "What story this time?" She asked.

"David and Goliath."

"She loves that one doesn't she?"

"Yeah..." Jimmy stopped to think about Claire's words.

"Something wrong Jim? You seem, odd." Jimmy started walking to their bedroom. "Claire she said something weird to me minutes ago she said, 'Don't leave. Please.' I thought she meant she was afraid of the dark and wanted me to stay with her so she wouldn't get scared but that's not what she meant."

"What do you think she meant?"

"You tell me, after that she said,' Never leave me and Mommy.' Amelia, isn't that a little weird to you?"

"Yes. yes, it is weird but Jimmy she's four she couldn't have meant anything by it. Now, we should get some sleep."

"You're right." Both got ready, and went to bed.

Jimmy wished he could go back and fix his mistakes or even apologize for his mistakes. But he couldn't. When he begged Castiel to posess him he knew what he was getting into, he had been possessed by him before. He knew how it all worked. He knew if Castiel died that he'd go too. He guessed that was why he was here. Castiel must have died. Being posessed by Castiel was never his favorite thing in the world but now, he was home.


End file.
